


Devilman's Match

by 1V1



Series: Only Cowards Don't Fuck Demons [4]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cock milking, Come Inflation, Creampie, F/M, Hard Fucking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oral Sex, demon fucking, monster fucking, pet/master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: Reader is busy fucking Akira when he sudden changes into Amon and is changed herself.





	Devilman's Match

**Author's Note:**

> ITS YA BOI  
> back at it again with the demon fucking

You arch your back, allowing him to lift you up, your legs wrapped around his torso as he thrusts lazily into you. His strength is inhuman, (naturally), and his stamina is godly, (accurate). Your lover is every inch intimidating and terrifying, yet as he glides his thick cock in and out of you, you don’t care about the danger he presents, only the pleasure he gives you.

Your lover isn’t human, not entirely, and you thank the heavens themselves for it, because knowing that this existed, this amazing, wonderful, perfect lover was just waiting for you, you would have never have even looked twice at a normal human man.  
You don’t even mind being called a demon fucker if the feeling of being absolutely owned is what it got you. Akira was a beast when it came to his constant need for sex. His skin was slick with sweat as he worked your hips and his so you rode him out for what had to be the forth orgasm of the day. One in the morning, one in the middle of the afternoon, sometimes a quickie before dinner, and before bed he’d plow you so hard he’d usually fall asleep still hard, snuggly stuffing your pussy with his cock and cum. 

Today however, deviated from the norm, with Akira fucking you like a man possessed after lunch. He’d just shown up, grabed you, yanked off your clothes and went down on you, mouth sucking hard on your clit to get you wet enough for him to fuck you with ease. He adored it, he said, how tight your pussy was even after all the sex the two of you had. You always tried your best, using balls and Kegels to keep yourself nice and perfectly snug for your insatiable lover. It was just little things that added up and made for mind blowing sex with your personal demon lover.  
Well, Devilman, but semantics.

Moaning as he bottomed out, he slowly let you fall backwards to the bed, allowing him to rub his cock on a different part of your velvety walls. Closing your eyes you moaned for him, rocking back and forth slowly, drawing out the pleasure of the impending orgasm. You didn’t notice the sweat on his brow, the way he growled and his skin rippled. You could only focus on the feeling of his fat cock hitting your g-spot like you were made for him.

A low moan made your eyes snap open, because the voice wasn’t Akira’s. Above you, twice your size was Devilman, but it was more demonic than normal. Fangs longer, his wings exposed and his shaggy mane of hair gone, replaced by horns and small wings. His skin was rougher, off color. You and Akira had fucked in his demonic form but this was-  
“Oh-“ You felt the cock inside of you swell, stretching your walls wide open and making you toss your head back, gasping at the full feeling. “Hh- Aki- Akira?” The slow roll of hips made you shake. Your entire body was on fire, the cock inside of you rubbing against you g-spot directly now. Pupil-less yellow eyes narrowed while his mouth broke into a grin.

“Guess again slut.” He thrust into you hard enough to knock the breath from your lungs and you keened, pussy clenching down on it’s massive intruder. Stars danced in your vision as he lazily held you down by your throat, enjoying your shaking body as the thick demon dick sent you to the very edge fater than you even knew was possible.  
“Ah- AH!” Akira wasn’t one for holding you down, he loved feeling your nails in his back, he loved how you’d react and thrash under him when you came over his dick. But this demon-  
“Say my name you slut.” He growled inhuman and lusting.  
“Amon!” The demon had taken over, and he held you at his mercy. A demon, a true demon was fucking you. You screamed in delight as he sent another powerful thrust into you, your cunt unable to take it, gushing with your orgasm as you began babbling his name, eyes rolling back as he fucked you through it. 

Amon was a demon and like all demons, a wet, tight pussy was one of the things they craved. In Amon’s case, you were a willing cock-sleeve, in love with his human host. His human host who also enjoyed fucking you with more demonic attributes. 

Grunting, he pulled out, pleased by the sight of your stretched red cunt gaping, as if begging for him to fill you up again. Which, he planned to. He planned to fuck you into oblivion. He planned to see just how much you really loved his human host. If you’d join him as a devilman, taking a demon inside yourself.  
Amon rolled you over, lifting your hips so you ass was on display.  
Well, take a demon inside of you other than himself.

Amon offered no kindness to ensure you were ready for him, thrusting back into your tender pussy without any warning. The sudden burn of him stretching you wide and his cock stuffing you to the brink had you screaming his name, clawing at sheets while he began to fuck you in earnest. It felt so perverted, taking his demonic cock like this. Like a common bitch in heat. But you love it, loved that he was still fucking you, pounding deep, each time hitting and rubbing the thick head against your g-spot ensuring that you’d cum for him.

You wanted to take him, all of him. Feel his seed flood your insides, mix with Akira’s. The thought was twisted- you were cheating on Akira with himself. With Amon. You were fucking the demon inside him and enjoying it. Gasping you wanted to please him. Make Amon feel as good as you made Akira feel. You wanted to make him moan and coo and groan in bliss when you rode his cock like the slut you were-

 

Amon felt it before you did, the demon taking hold inside you, invading, becoming a part of you. It was beautiful to watch. Your skin peeling away, leaving behind glittering ivory skin that shifted in the light. Two gossamer insect wings tear from your back in a spray of blood. Your horns were silver, twisting behind your head- Amon couldn’t help himself, he grabbed them, used them like reins as he began to fuck you harder while you and the demon inside you fought for control.

He almost came when he saw the ears and tail though, feline, you mewed for him, tiny whimpers of pleasure from the devilwoman under him, still so small, still so tight.  
“That’s a good kitten.” Amon purred from behind you, his hips fucking you hard enough to send the bed rocking into the wall.  
“Take my cock like the hungry slut you are.” He roared as he came, your pussy taking each drop, and you could feel it, all of it sloshing about as it filled your womb. It shouldn’t have been possible for you- but you weren’t a human anymore. You were just like Akira. A devilwoman to his devilman. Amon's cum had filled you so much, your could feel your belly distend from it all and stranger, you loved it. It was his cum, all for you, all of it was for you. He’d given you so much that your body had to adjust for it but you were made for such things. Made to be fucked and filled by a demon like Amon. 

“AMON!” It was Amon’s name you screamed as your body milked him, your claws breaking the sheets and stuffing of your bed as you tried to control your body’s desire for more of him. He growled behind you, pulling out. You whimpered, lifting your hips, not wanting his cum to leave you. You wanted- needed it all inside your pussy. As if to give you exactly what you asked for, the demon grabbed you new tail and shoved it into your cunt, plugging you up and making you keen.

You were literally fucking yourself on your own tail. 

“Such a good little kitten.” He picked you up, spinning your body until you were spread on the bed in front of his lap.  
“Does my kitten was some milk?” He was the demon general, commander of hell’s armies. His cock, thick, monstrous throbbed an angry red in front of you as he stroked himself, waiting. You mewed for him, crawling over to begin licking away the drops of his creamy sperm. Your soft hand stroking him determined to milk him for every drop, and you knew that as a demon, Amon had more than enough to give. Before as a human, devilman cock and seed tasted salty and rich, now as a devilwoman, it tasted like sweet candy, a thick milky treat. 

As you continued to lick and pleasure the demon Amon, inside, his human half was reeling. You’d become a devilwoman- a demon with a human heart. You fucked his demon, you embraced his demon, and now were all but begging his demon for more cock and more cum. Akira moaned inside Amon’s head.  
They were in total agreement. Their little kitten was perfect, and when she looked at them, eyes yellow and gaze loving, mouth full of thick white jizz, they knew. 

They’d have to fuck her good to make sure she was kept nice and happy, with a belly and pussy full of their cum.  
“Such a good kitten.” Amon purred, watching you suckle on his cock like a well trained whore.  
“Take all you want.” He pet your ears, a moan escaping you. “Master has all the milk you need.”


End file.
